Knowing You: Book 5
by Tsukia
Summary: Continuing the Knowing you series, Usagi and Mamoru have a decision to make and how will it effect the next five years of their lives. What will happen as the senshi and generals run into their own past life repurcusions (I don't own Sailor Moon although some characters are my one the main stream ones are the creations of those with much more talent then me.) Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Knowing You: Book 5**

_Sorry, for the delay in Book 5. Having a child with special needs is no piece of cake and working full time on top of raising her is very time consuming I am hoping to finish Book 5 by the fall of 2013 which will end the Knowing You series. Depending on how things go… thanks for all those that have been following my writing pls continue to R&R_

_Tsukia_

**Chapter 1: The decision**

Usagi sat rubbing her swollen stomach. Chibi-usa was back in the future and she had to decide what to do with her current predicament. Mamoru sat down beside her and began rubbing her shoulder. "I will support any decision that you make. The only thing is I would like us to raise our children." Usagi looked at him questioningly. He laughed, "I don't necessarily mean us right now. Our future selves are a good option though."

"Having my parents help wouldn't be that bad either," She said softly. "I don't like the option of sending them away whether to our future selves or to another relative. But everyone is right we need to finish school."

The senshi and generals didn't know how to advise their Prince and Princess. Leaving the couple to make the decision on their own; the couple stayed cooped up together for a good week only leaving to attend classes. They stayed up as late as Usagi could last weighing the pros and cons of all their options.

It had been a month and he had hardly seen his sister so Yoru slowly made his way to her house and knocked. Only to find the house vacant and a phone call to her cell and her communicator both put her unavailable. Opening up his communicator again he hit the call all button, "Emergency Meeting, ASAP at Usagi and Mamoru's."

Meanwhile Usagi and Mamoru sat in a simple but extravagant office. Anxiously she rubbed her baby bump as she held Mamoru's hand with the other. "Sorry to keep you waiting, " A man in his thirties said as he entered and held the door for a woman in her thirties.

"We wish to know about your first pregnancy." Mamoru said not beating around the bush.

"My first pregnancy?" The woman asked. The younger occupants nodded as the older took their seats, "I was 25 years old and had a beautiful daughter. No complications. Carried to term."

"What is this about?" The man asked. But the younger couple had disappeared.

This happened several more times the answers varied but all started and ended the same.

"I was pregnant with twins." She looked to her husband, "I wanted it to be a surprise. The surprise ended up being on me when I went into premature labor at 24 weeks. The twins almost died during labor and had to be in the NICU for almost 6 months. But it all turned out in the end."

"I didn't want to know and that caused me to miscarry all 4 babies." The woman broke into tears. Usagi collapsed into Mamoru as they transported to the next meeting.

"I gave mine up." All Usagi could do was look sadly at the grandmother aged woman who appeared to have lived a lonely life, before fading out of her timeline.

"The triplets are living happily with their family and ours should be showing up in a few days." Was the almost giddy response from the couple. As the woman showed no sign of pregnancy they took an educated guess that they meant coming from the past.

"The children were raised by my aunt's sister and lived very good prosperous lives and died of old age." When the younger couple looked shocked the older man spoke for his wife, "Being raised away from the silver crystal they didn't receive it's healing properties or extended life." Usagi stood and Mamoru followed suit as they returned to their own time and dimension.

The senshi and general had just finished searching the house and grounds with no sign of the couple when in a burst of light the couple appeared. "What did we miss?" Mamoru asked trying to lighten the tense moment.

Before anyone could answer him Usagi spoke in a regal tone that none of them had heard since the silver millennium on the moon. " I have made my decision. I am going to have my parents help me raise them for the first two years while we finish school. To not burden them we will find part time jobs and once we have graduated we will raise them full time. Study sessions start tomorrow 6 AM."


	2. Return of Chibi-Usa

**Chapter 2: Return of Chibi-Usa**

The senshi and generals were exhausted between school, study sessions, and training their days started at 6AM and ended around 11PM. But they were proud of their Prince and Princess for putting their studying first, second only to Usagi's medical concerns. It had been a month of nothing but studying, school and training; Usagi with the coercing of Luna and Artemis finally agreed to give the group a weekend off. The Tsukino's were paying for a cabin for the much needed get away for the group.

Usagi had wandered to the park as everyone was prepping to head for the cabin. She needed some time alone and was trying to forget about her worries. As she spotted the lake she decided that was where she wanted to go. She made her way to the dock and sat down on the end, taking her shoes off she dipped her feet into the water. It had seemed like a lifetime since she had done this; in truth she had done it with Chibi-Usa just before she had gone back to the future. There was a clap of thunder making Usagi look up.

A single cloud had appeared above the dock and something appeared to be falling through it. "Ahhh!" Usagi stood up just in time to catch the falling voice.

Mamoru had given Usagi an hour to do whatever she felt she needed to but he had decided to check on her and as he was walking the path near the lake he heard someone scream. "Usako." Mamoru rushed toward the dock to see Usagi holding a pink haired child. Usagi looked up speechless it had only been two months since Chibi-Usa had gone home but something was different.

"Put me down!" The child demanded as she began squirming.

Usagi still in somewhat shock did as the child demanded when she saw Mamoru race up. Both looked at the child in mirror shock. Mamoru found his voice first, "Chibi-Usa?"

The child faced him with confidence, "Small Lady Serenity, High Princess of Crystal Tokyo."

"Small Lady, how old are you?" Usagi said kneeling down next to the child.

The child faced Usagi and sized her up, "I am 5 years old."

The couple looked at each other in realization; this version of their daughter had yet to meet them. Her future was their past. "Can we help you?"

"I don't know can you, blondie?"

"What do you need?" Mamoru continued.

Chibi-Usa looked down, "I need to find Sailor Moon so that she can save my mommy."

The couple frowned. "Sailor Moon only comes when people need her. So, while we wait for her to find us, how about you stay with us?"

"I guess that will be adequate. Just as long as you understand I am not to be treated like a child." Chibi-Usa demanded. Mamoru reached his hand out to the child, who cautiously took it. Usagi stumbled as she got up. She still wasn't used to the changes in her equilibrium. The trio left the park together heading back to the couple's home where everyone was waiting for them.

The group watched as the trio approached. They gave questioning looks but they all knew better than to ask with the child present. Setsuna appeared behind the senshi and silently installed a car seat and disappeared before the child could notice her. The group climbed into the vehicles and headed for the cabin, this was going to be an interesting weekend.

**Sorry, for the delay in posting but as my daughter passed away I haven't been in the writing frame of mind. I am slowly getting better but updates are still going to be on the slow side. Reviews help though as it reminds me of other things apart from my grief.**


End file.
